


Bringing Home Kobik

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, WinterHawk Big Bang, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: When Bucky decides to try to get legal custody of Kobik he meets resistance due to him being a single man.  Clint steps up as a co-parent to help with the process.Art by @bexlie-draws on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky sat tapping his fingers on the side of his chair.  The metal of his fingers making a click-click sound on the hollow metal frame.  He gazed out of the window trying to ignore how every single person in the room kept looking at him.  They weren’t staring exactly. But they kept glancing at him like they expected him to explode any minute.  Which he felt like doing, to be honest, but only because they kept looking at him like that.

“Are you really sure this is a good idea, Buck?” Steve asked.  Bucky scowled at the tone. He loved Steve he really did, but that tone he would use when he talked to him sometimes.  Like he was a father to a delinquent child. Stern but with an undercurrent of pity. “You know what she is.”

Bucky dragged his eyes from the New York Skyline and they landed on Steve.  There was a time, long, long ago, when Bucky wasn’t even the same guy he was now when he was sure he would get the wife, the house with the picket fence, the four kids.  He’d given up on that a long time ago. Now he just wanted this one thing. To make sure a little girl he loved didn’t end up going through the same things he had. “Yeah.  She's a four-year-old girl.”

“Who can literally change reality.  She's dangerous.” Steve added.

“And it's not like you're exactly the most down to Earth and stable father figure, man,” Sam said looking at Bucky.  “How do you even plan on doing it on your own?”

“I don't know, okay?” Bucky snapped.  “I just know she needs to be protected.  She needs someone to love her, and let her be a kid.  Someone that's not scared of her.”

“Don't you think there's more than that…”  Steve started. He was interrupted by the door banging open and Clint slouched through looking disheveled with Lucky right on his heels.

All the eyes in the room turned on him, but he seemed blissfully unaware as he went to the coffee pot and started pouring himself a coffee.  He grabbed a donut and tossed it over his shoulder to Lucky who attempted to catch it out of the air but missed it by almost a foot. While Clint was laughing his cup overflowed and spilled down over the bench and onto the floor.

“Birdbrain, look what you’re doing.”  Natasha cursed.

Clint looked back at the mess he’d made and his shoulders slumped.  “Aww… coffee.” He whined and started to clean it up with a handful of paper towels.  Finally, he grabbed his cup and turned around and started. “What?”

“I’m glad you could join us,”  Steve replied.

Clint rolled his eyes and sat down.  “Sorry, dad.” He snarked dragging the word out.  “What’s going on anyway?”

There was a collective groan and Bucky sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes.  “Manchurian candidate here thinks it’s a good idea to try and legally obtain custody of one of the children from the village of the damned,”  Tony explained.

Clint relaxed in his chair and took a drink from his coffee.

“I expected a bigger reaction than that,”  Tony said.

Clint raised an eyebrow at him.  “Why? It sounds like a good idea.”

“Why?  Why? Oh, I don’t know.  Maybe because she’s a world-altering accident to happen and he’s a brainwashed super-assassin.”   Tony snarked throwing his hands in the air.

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.  “Wish they’d brainwash me to do something about you.” He muttered.

Tony’s head snapped around and he glared at Bucky.  “What did you just say to me?”

“Alright, enough,”  Steve interjected. "The question here is about Bucky getting our support with adopting and raising Kobik at the tower with us.  I’m just not sure, Bucky. We can help. But, if you adopt her you’re gonna be her dad. That’s a lot of responsibility to take on by yourself.  And say what you will, but she is dangerous.”

“She is better here than anywhere else they plan to send her,”  Bucky said, trying to keep his voice calm. “Besides, if you think I am going to sit back and let anyone use her, you’ve got another thing comin’.”

“No one is talking about using her, Buck.”  Steve reasoned.

Bucky slammed his hand on the table making a crack run up the middle of it.  Everyone startled back. “Yeah, you seem like you’ll be a great father figure.”  Tony scoffed.

Bucky groaned and ran his hands through his hair.  “I can do this. I know I can do this.”

“Look.  Let me get serious…”  Tony started.

“You can do that?”  Clint asked.

“Yes, featherhead.  Now quiet and let the grown ups speak.”  Tony said. “You have what,” He counted around the room.  “Three, Four people here who grew up with volatile fathers.  It fucking sucks. It changes you. What happens when you lose your cool like this with Kobik?”  He tapped the table and the whole thing collapsed into two pieces. “She alters the universe so you’re not in it anymore?”

Clint cleared his throat.  “As one of the people with volatile fathers, can I say something?”  Tony gestured for him to take the floor. Clint let out a breath and ruffled Lucky’s ears.  “Bucky is nothing like my father. Does he do shit like this when he is feeling bailed up? Sure.  But day to day he’s chill. He’s quiet. He likes to play PlayStation. He could probably do to wash his hair from time to time.  But he isn’t what my dad was. Besides have you seen them together? He’s kinda her dad. She adores him.”

Steve sighed.  “I don’t doubt they love each other and he means well.  But he’s an Avenger. This isn’t like with Lucky where you can leave him home alone or dump him with Kate.  He’s got to actually be there and raise her. What happens when he’s on a mission? Who takes care of her? You know they’re going to put single and dangerous job down as a strike against him.”

“We could at least try.  If you just said…” Bucky interjected.

“I am not going to lie, Buck,”  Steve replied.

“Then I’ll do it,”  Clint said with a nod.

“Do what exactly?”  Natasha asked, looking at him with her brow furrowed.

“Me and surly.  We’ll adopt Kobik together.  Co-parenting avengers. When he’s on a mission I’ll stay behind and vice versa.  Kate won’t mind babysitting sometimes either, I’m sure.” Clint explained.

Bucky opened his mouth to ask him why he would do that and quickly closed it again.  If Barton wanted to help get Kobik a stable home where she could be safe and protected from others, he wasn’t going to argue with it.

“Would you be okay with that, Bucky?”  Steve asked.

Bucky gave one brief nod in response.  “And Clint, you’re really sure about this?  This isn’t a dog.”

Clint tilted his head and furrowed his brow.  “I’m not sure if that means you think I’m a crap dog owner or you think I only like dogs.”

Natasha snorted next to him and covered her mouth as Steve shook his head.  “I’m not sure either, to be honest.” He said. “Well, let’s do a vote. Who’s in favor of supporting Bucky and Clint in adopting Kobik?”

Starting with Bucky and Clint, slowly one by one each member of the group raised their hand until only Tony remained.  He huffed and put his hand up. “Fine. You can bring the kid here. But if she turns me into some kind of farmyard animal…”

“Sure sure.  You’ll come crap on my floor or something.”  Clint said. “Is that it or do we have some actual avenging to be done?”

“No, you’re dismissed.  You are going to have a lot of paperwork to fill out though, you know that?”  Steve said.

Clint groaned.  “Aww man. Can’t you just…?”

“No.  But I will request it for you.  Best I can do.” Steve offered.

Clint huffed.  “Fine.”

“Alright, you’re all dismissed,”  Steve said.

There was a commotion in the room as people got up and left.  Clint was first out the door. He put his head down and shoved his hands in his pockets and headed straight towards the stairs.  Lucky trotting happily along behind him.

Bucky followed, not running, but taking large strides to catch up with him.  When the two men were side by side Bucky started to speak. “Why would you do that?”  He said.

Clint shrugged.  “Did you forget I know what it’s like too?  To be used. She doesn’t deserve that. She’s just a kid.”

“But, and no offense.  You’re you.” Bucky said.

Clint started laughing.  “Not sure the ‘no offense’ cancels that out, man.”  He said. “But fine. I know. I’m barely in control of my own life.  But…”

The word hung in the air for a moment letting Bucky think about where it was leading.  He shoved his hands in his pockets too. “But, you’re kind of great when it comes to helping other people.”

Clint grinned at him.  “You said it, pal. Not me.”  He put his arm around Bucky’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze. “We’ll get her here, safe and sound.  And we’ll be like two awesome gay dads, only… well, I don’t know what you are but not sleeping together.  How about that?”

“Yeah. Okay.”   Bucky said, softly.  “Thanks, Clint.”

“Of course,”  Clint said and let him go.  “I’m gonna take Lucky out into the forest and shoot at nothing.  See you tonight.”

Bucky nodded and stopped watching him go.  His shoulder still felt tingly where Clint had held him and he stood wondering if he’d ever get used to him touching him like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Adopting children at the best of circumstances takes a lot of time and resources.  When the child is also considered a weapon of mass destruction, it verges on impossible.  Impossible that is unless you had the resources of the Avengers behind you. Clint had money.  He didn’t like to advertise the fact, but he was very well off. So he threw it into all the legal things involved.  Bucky couldn’t work out why he was doing this for her. He barely even knew her. Clint would just pat him on the back and say he got it.  He didn’t want a child to go through what he went through. Bucky wondered if it was more about Clint’s childhood and the incident with Loki than anything.  Trying to undo some of the negative from his life. Erase the red in his ledger as Natasha would say.

Bucky was more involved with the other side.  The petitioning the government to release the deadly child into his custody.  Steve took the helm. It was better coming from Captain America than it was coming from the Winter Soldier.  Surprisingly Tony backed him up when questioned. Though only when questioned. Bucky was still grateful. He wanted nothing more than to have that little girl safe and away from people that would use her.  He wanted her to have a taste of what it was like to be normal, even though she would never be that. He wanted her to not be what he was. He had put all that made him Bucky aside and that was what he was now.  The guy who gave this little girl the freedom and love she needed to just be a little girl. It was the only thought that filled his mind.

Although Clint Barton was becoming a problem.

Bucky knocked on Clint’s door.  Each Avenger had their own living area.  A section of the facility they could call their own. Where they didn’t have to socialize or be Avengers and they could decorate as they saw fit.

Clint doesn't decorate, as much as he climbed out of a dumpster one day and decided considering he was spending so much time in them he might as well bring that home.  “Oh hey, what’s up?” Clint said pulling the door open.

“Paperwork,”  Bucky answered, holding up the thick pile of papers up.

Clint whined and stepped aside.  “Aww, paperwork.” 

Bucky stepped into the room and looked around.  The place was bare apart from a coffee table, two lamps, a three seater couch that was an ugly brown color and torn in several places, and a large flat screen TV.  There was a hook on the wall for his bow, but the bow itself was propped in the corner. Other than that, the only really personal items were a selection of photos both in frames and just pinned to the wall of Clint with various people. Several of him and Kate or him and Nat.  One of his wedding photos. One with Steve. One with Tony. One where he was sitting on Hulk’s shoulder and the two of them were grinning like the big children they were. Another with Banner. Him hugging Wanda. Pretending to be birds with Sam. There was even a photo of he and Bucky together, though Bucky couldn’t remember when it was taken.  They were laughing about something and looking at it made him feel a little of the happiness that the photo had captured.

The whole place was a mess. A stack of old pizza boxes sat in the corner.  Three coffee cups sat on the coffee table along with scattered papers, newspapers and a PlayStation controller.  Lucky was sitting in the middle of the floor chewing a sneaker.

“Jesus Christ, Barton.  How can you live like this?”  Bucky said, grimacing. “What if social services come by and see this mess?”  Bucky put the papers on the coffee table and started tidying up.

“Well, excuse me.  I was spending time washing my hair.  You should try it sometime.” Clint said.  “Why would social services come by here? Wouldn’t she be living with you?”  He sat down on the couch and started digging through the mess on the table trying to find a pen.

Bucky fished in his pocket and handed him one.  “Because you’re legally going to be her father, bird brain.”

Clint groaned and started filling in the forms, marking his initials and signing at every little post-it note in the pile.  “Did you pull this pen out of your pocket, nerd?”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he collected all of Clint’s recycling into a bag.  “Must have known you wouldn’t be able to find one. I guess I’m psychic.” He snarked.

“Maybe we should move in together,”  Clint said without raising his eyes.

“Oh yeah, great idea.”  Bucky snarked. It was a defensive response.  The suggestion felt like yet another one of Barton’s jokes.  But really, even though Barton was a slob it would help with the application if they shared the same space.  If Kobik knew for sure that he and Clint were always there when she needed them. Besides, he didn’t really hate Barton.  Yes, he was a slob. Yes, he was undisciplined. Yes, he never took things seriously. Yes, he could be flat out annoying.  But Clint understood. He got the things that Bucky had been through. Clint would tease him but it was never names like frosty, or about his arm.  It was never about the shit he’d been through. It was always just related to his hair or being surly.

Honestly, he liked being around Clint.  There was a sense of ease he put him in where he could be himself.  It made a nice change from being babied or feared.

Clint looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.  “Why not? It would help right?”

Bucky’s eyebrows knitted together and he studied Clint carefully.  Looking for the hint that this was an elaborate prank. All his saw written in Clint’s face was sincerity.  “Yeah. It would help. Show them that we plan to work as a unit.”

“So why not?  I mean, I know, I know.  Slob. Annoying. I turn my hearing aid off when people are asking me to do shit and I don’t wanna do it.”  Clint said waving a hand around. “But we get on alright. Right?”

There was something in the way Clint said ‘right’.  Hope? Validation? Bucky couldn’t quite pinpoint it.  It drew him physically closer to the man though and he sat down on the couch next to him.  “Yeah, we get on fine.”

Clint’s shifted a little in his seat and his knee tapped against Bucky’s.  Bucky knew not to read to much into these things, but still, for a moment he held his breath.  There was always something about being touched by people he trusted that sent a small shiver through him.  He trusted Barton, but more than that. He liked him. “You are annoying though.” He added when he’d released the breath.

“Yeah, yeah.  And you’re a grumpy old man.  We’ll be like the odd couple.”  Clint said.

“I don’t know what that means,”  Bucky grumbled. Clint laughed and patted Bucky’s thigh.  It made Bucky inhale sharply and he had to consciously tell himself to relax again.  “You better start picking up after yourself if we do this.”

“Don’t be stupid.  You’re Felix and cleaning is Felix’s job.”  Clint countered turning back to the paperwork.

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about,”  Bucky said. He sat for a moment rubbing the spot on his thigh where Clint had just touched him.  “Are we really doing this? We’re gonna move into the same apartment?”

“Yeah,”  Clint said, flicking another page over.  “Yeah. I think it’s a good idea. We’ll need to talk to Stark.  Have him merge ours. No wait, that won’t work, your’s isn’t near mine.  I dunno. Do some renovating. I don’t know about you but this place only has two bedrooms.”

“Yeah, mine too,”  Bucky said. “I guess Stark won’t mind changing shit for us.  He’s always smashing holes in walls.”

Clint laughed and bumped his shoulder against Bucky’s.  “He does love blowin’ shit up.”

Bucky pushed his hair back from his face and looked around, holding his breath once again.  He released it as a soft laugh. “You know ... unless you wanna just share a room.”

Clint turned and looked at him.  He raised his eyebrow and a smile played over his lips.  “Think you might need to buy me dinner before I agree to that, Soldier.”  He teased.


	3. Chapter 3

Construction started on the new living quarters for Clint, Bucky, and Kobik immediately.  Bucky was shocked by how quickly Tony had agreed to it. It became evident when the construction started on the other side of the compound to the rest of the living quarters that Tony was scared having Kobik too near the others would be dangerous.  Bucky considered explaining to him that it didn’t matter where Kobik was located in the Universe that if she wanted to hurt you, you weren’t safe. In the end, he’d left it. It didn’t bother Bucky if he was away from the others. If Stark felt better having them away from everyone else, so be it.

Beside the way it was being set up looked like it might be possible to give Kobik a backyard of sorts and if she could play outside like a kid, with a swing set and a sandbox and chasing Lucky around, maybe she could just be a kid and not a cosmic cube that has the chance of changing all of existence on a whim.

Clint… was still a problem.  Bucky wasn’t thinking about much outside of what he needed to do to get Kobik to the tower and living with him.  All the usual things that kept him awake at night had just been smothered with this project. He would have assumed that those brief moments when he wasn’t thinking about Kobik, he would go to those dark places he always went to. His torture.  The way he was used as a weapon. Who he was now this had happened to him.

Instead, it was going to Clint.  Not just in that ‘I don’t quite understand why he is doing this’ way.  Which yes, that was happening a lot. Sometimes he just thought about what he was doing right now.  If he was hanging with Nat or practicing archery. If he was worried about what being a dad would be like.  What specifically being a dad to a personified cosmic cube was like. If he’d seriously fuck it up and end up destroying the world.  Sometimes he thought about the comment he made about buying him dinner first. If Bucky asked him out to dinner would he say yes? Did Bucky want to ask him out to dinner?  He’d not thought about sex or relationships since HYDRA got him, he thought that part of him was broken. Why on god’s green earth was he now finding himself thinking about dating Clint fucking Barton like that of all the people he’d met.

Sometimes he just thought about his arms.  Clint had great arms.

As the legal processing started to get closer to being complete, and it really looked like this was going to happen, Bucky with Steve’s help managed to get permission to visit Kobik where they were keeping her.

He dressed down.  Wanting to look like a dad, rather than a soldier or guy about to go to a hearing about his drunk driving charge.  He put on a henley and dark grey hoodie over jeans and tied his hair back. He took the Quin and stood quietly behind Steve as they let them through the layers and layers of security.  He just wanted to hit them upside the back of the head and yell at them. Tell them they were crazy if they thought they were safe keeping her down here like this? That this was exactly what you did to make sure no one was safe anywhere from her if they treated her like this. 

He knew that if he did that he could kiss all hope of that little girl ever getting the normal life she needed and he desperately wanted for her.  So he just shut up unless directly spoken to and tried not to look like he wanted to murder every single person he came in contact with. 

When they opened the door to the windowless room Kobik was being kept in he smiled the first genuine smile he had all day.  The room was not great but she did have toys and a TV with a collection of Disney movies on Blu Ray. Her bedspread was princess themed but in shades of blue and she sat coloring at a pink plastic table.  Her white hair was in two pigtails and when the door opened she looked over with a smile on her face that only got bigger and more full of love when she saw it was him.

“Bucky - Buckaroo!”  She squealed running over to him and flying into his arms.  He closed them around her and hugged her tightly spinning her around.  “Where ya been, Bucko?”

“They wouldn’t let me come see you until now.”  He said, his face buried in her hair. Bucky wasn’t really a crier.  He couldn’t even remember the last time he had cried. He felt like it now though.  Like all the stress of this whole process was about to bubble up and pour out of him right now. 

When he put her back down he set his face into a warm smile though.  “I’m here now though. I think they’re gonna let you come home with me pretty soon.”

“Really?”  Kobik asked grinning up at him.  “Will I get my own room?”

“You sure will,”  Bucky said, crouching down next to the little girl.

“Will it have a window?”  She asked.

“Definitely,”  Bucky answered.  “And a yard. I’ll get you swings and a bike.”

“I don’t know how to ride a bike,”  Kobik said.

“That’s okay.  I’ll teach you.”  Bucky said. “Not everyone is good at everything right away.”

“I am,”  Kobik said simply.

Bucky nodded.  “Yeah, I know.”

“Will you be my dad, Buckaroo?”   She asked tapping him on the cheek with one of her small hands.

“Sure will.  You don’t have to call me that though.  Not if you don’t want.” Bucky said.

“I might want to.  Will there be a mom too?”  She asked.

“No.  Another dad though.  He’s why they’re letting me do this.”  Bucky explained. “You don’t have to call him dad either.”

“Who is it?”  Kobik asked narrowing her eyes.  She trained her sights on Steve who was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.  “Is it him.”

“No, that’s my buddy, Steve.  He’ll be around though.” Bucky answered.  Steve waved at Kobik and she looked back at Bucky.   “The other guy’s name is Clint. He’s a little bit annoying.  But he has a dog and he likes to eat pizza.”

“He has a dog?”  Kobik asked, her eyes lighting up.

Bucky took out his phone and opened up a photo of Lucky.  “Yeah, his name is Lucky. Or maybe it’s pizza dog. I’m never sure.”

Kobik took the phone off Bucky and looked at the photo.  “He only has one eye.”

“Yeah.  He got into a fight looking after Clint.”  Bucky said.

“He’s brave like you.  You think he might want me to fix it?”  She asked.

“He might.  You’ll have to wait to meet him.  I bet he’ll like playing with you either way.”

Kobik held the phone up to Bucky.  “Is there a photo of Clint.”

Bucky nodded and flicked to another photo of Clint perched up on the edge of the couch.

“Doesn’t he know how to use a chair?”  She asked.

“I don’t think so,”  Bucky answered with a laugh.

“I’ll teach him.”

Bucky ruffled her hair.  “You can meet him soon. I promise.  You have to keep being good until then.  Have you been good?”

Kobik nodded enthusiastically.  “I didn’t even use my powers one time, even when they tell me I have to.  Just like you said.”

Bucky smiled and pulled Kobik into his arms, kissing the top of her head.  “Good, girl. Not too much longer, I promise.” 

“Will you read stories to me?”  Kobik asked.

“Of course.   Every night.” Bucky said.

“Can you read to me now?”  She asked.

Bucky smiled and looked back at Steve who gave a quick nod.  “Sure. What do you want?”

“Figment?”  Kobik said jumping up and down and waving her hands over her head.  The comic book floated off the shelf and over to Bucky.

He smiled as he snatched it from the air.  “It’s been a long time since we read this one, huh?”

“It’s my favorite,”  Kobik said her eyes glowing as she floated off the ground in excitement.

“Powers, Kobik,”  Bucky said sternly.  She drifted back down and ran and jumped on the bed.  “I like it too. So let’s see what we remember.”

* * *

“You’re really good with her,”  Steve said as they headed back out of the facility.

Bucky shrugged.  “They were using her.  They still do. I can’t let it happen anymore.” 

Steve shook his head.  “It’s not just that. You’re her dad, Buck.  It’s a good look on you.”

Bucky smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.  “Thanks, pal.”

“I just hope Clint falls into it as easy as you do,”  Steve said with a shake of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Moving into the new apartment went about as well as to be expected.  Bucky and Clint’s tastes weren’t too drastically different. Bucky had more personal stuff considering he’d collected it over a smaller amount of time.  Clint had less new things. It was like Bucky had rebuilt his life recently and was trying to surround himself with things that reminded him how far he’d come, whereas Clint had a few personal items he had refused to let go off and had gotten nothing else since.

There had been arguments about which couch got kept.  Clint was adamant they keep his ugly flea bitten brown one.  Bucky had a much nicer, black leather three seater with matching recliners.  The argument that had ensued had attracted the attention of a couple of random agents as they walked past.  They’d ended up going to get Steve because they were worried about Bucky and Clint killing each other. In the end, the ugly brown couch was framed by two newer black recliners and Bucky’s couch ended up in his room.

Bucky and Clint’s wall decorations all blended pretty seamlessly.  Bucky liked Clint’s tendency to decorate with photos of the people he loved, so he’d just gone and reframed the photos and added some of his own.  They’d ended up with a wall with pictures all covering it and some random spaces for photos of Kobik when she arrived and started settling in.

Clint’s bow hung on the wall by the door.  There were bookshelves with a mixture of their books and knick-knacks though neither of them particularly owned that many of the latter.  Bucky’s X-Box sat on top of Clint’s PlayStation. They had both thought they should just round out the consoles and gone and bought a Nintendo Switch.  Their rooms were just how they wanted them. Bucky’s in dark colors and neat while Clint’s had somehow gotten that ‘lived in’ feel within a day of moving in.

There was a lot of talk about what should happen with Kobik’s room.  Should they wait until she got here? Should they have it ready so she had somewhere nice right away?  In the end, they’d settled on halfway between the two. Bucky knew her best so he had the room painted in a pale blue and bought wall stickers ranging from woodland creatures to space.  He put them aside for Kobik to put up how she wanted. He bought a lot of books. Kobik loved to be read to and he loved reading to her. He filled a bookshelf with kids books he’d bought at a second-hand bookstore.  He bought a quilt and sheet set in a similar pale blue as the walls but decorated in clouds and a white princess bed. He also bought toys. Not many. Just enough so she had things to do. A small table with art supplies like paper, crayons, paints, and Play-Doh.  A few plush toys. A box of Lego. He wanted to take her shopping again when she settled in, even though he knew she could just create the things she wanted. He was determined she knew she could rely on other people too.

Once everything was ready and they were settled into a slightly uneasy routine a social worker organized to come by and evaluate them.  She arrived at three in the afternoon with a briefcase and a clipboard wearing a sharply cut skirt suit and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

“Ms. Anders,”  Bucky said offering her his hand when he opened the door.  “I’m James Barnes and this is my… uh… partner… Clint Barton.”

“Partner?  You’re not married?”  Anders asked.

Bucky froze blinking.  He was sure they had known the exact situation this was and being faced with the fact that they thought he and Clint were an actual couple he didn’t know what to do.

Clint sidled up beside him and offered Anders his hand.  “Well, you know. We thought about it, but we aren’t really great at doing the whole ‘everyone staring at us’ thing.”

“Really?  But you’re Avengers”  Anders asked shaking his hand.

When she released his hand Clint moved his palm against Bucky’s and linked their fingers.  Bucky looked down at their hands and back up to Clint’s face still in a blank state of shock.  Clint nodded at him and Bucky closed his hand around Clint’s.

“Yeah, but Stark and Cap do all the talking.  We’re just background.” Clint added. “Isn’t that right, honey?”

Bucky blinked at him.  “Yeah. Uh - Right. I don’t love the limelight.”

“Come in,”  Clint said indicating into the apartment.  “Can I get you a drink? Coffee. Soda? We might have tea.”

“I’m fine, thank you,”  Anders replied coming into the apartment and looking around.  “I must say the whole raising a child at the Avengers compound is throwing me.”

“Well, I guess it’s like being raised on a military base, right?  Lots of kids do that.” Clint countered. “Only this is a little more stable because we don’t have to move every couple of years.”

Anders walked around the apartment ticking things off.  She paused at the wall of photos and looked them over. “You are confident this is a safe environment for such a small child?  The Avengers Tower seemed to attract danger.”

Bucky’s fingers tightened in Clint’s hand and Clint tapped out a random pattern on the back of his hand.  “Let me be honest with you,” Bucky said. “This world we live in, it’s a mess. But she’s also not a normal little girl.  She’s the most powerful being in the universe and she could rewrite the world to fit her exact desires. She needs to have as normal an upbringing as possible.  She needs to be a kid. To be able to learn and play and just be. But she also needs to be somewhere where people are best equipped to deal with her on the days that aren’t good.  And that’s here. With us. I love that little girl like she’s my own. I want to adopt her and give her a normal life. I’m also not deluded about what’s at stake here.” 

Anders gave a small nod and scribbled something else on her clipboard.  “Do you have a room set up for her?”

“Yeah, right through here,”  Clint said, heading toward her bedroom.  Bucky and Clint showed her around the rest of the apartment.  Bucky’s room was explained away as a spare room. They showed her the yard they’d set up with a jungle gym and sand pit.  They walked her out to the edge of the forest with Lucky on their heels to see how much space she had to explore. They took her for a brief tour of the facility so she could see what happened there.  They talked about schools and parenting strategies. Moral philosophies and cooking. When they made their way back to their apartment Bucky was holding Clint’s hand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Anders sat at the kitchen table flicking through her notes as Clint stroked the back of Bucky’s hand in soothing circles.  “I’m going, to be honest with you Sergeant Barnes, Mister Barton…”

“Agent.”  Clint corrected her.

“Sorry what?”  Anders asked.

“Agent Barton.  I have a title too.”  Clint said.

She shook her head and tapped her pen on the clipboard while Bucky glared daggers at Clint.  “Right, sorry. Agent Barton.” She said. “I can see you care for each other and you do want what is best for Kobik,”

Bucky stopped breathing and the sound of his pulse in his ears seemed to drown everything else out.  His fingers tightened so hard on Clint’s fingers the archer made an involuntary whimpering sound.

“If it was any other child I’d be extremely hesitant about green lighting this adoption.  You aren’t married. You both have dangerous careers. You are both ex-criminals.”

Bucky let go of Clint’s hand for the first time since he’d taken it and jumped to his feet and started pacing.  “Hey now, we… we’ve made right for that.” Clint protested.

“You are both ex-criminals.”  She repeated. “You live in a compound that attracts attack.  I would either reject it outright or at least visit several more times to makes sure you were taking the safety concerns seriously.”

Bucky turned to face the wall trying to keep himself together.  All he was hearing right now was it wasn’t happening. All the work they’d put in and that little girl was going to be for nothing.  Kobik was going to be raised in a government facility until they successfully reprogrammed her into the weapon they want her to be, they’d turned her back into the cubes or she’d torn the world apart to stop it from hurting her.

Clint reached up and took Bucky’s hand again.  He tapped his fingers on the back of Bucky’s hand and Bucky turned and looked down at him.  Their blue eyes met and Clint gave him a small smile and nodded in the direction of Anders.

Anders cleared her throat.  “But you’re right, Sergeant Barnes.  She’s not a normal little girl. Her physical safety isn’t the issue.  It’s her emotional one. She is most likely better off here with the two of you loving and guiding her given your pasts, than anyone else.  I am going to approve this.”

“Oh, thank god!”  Bucky sighed. Clint got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders as the much larger man melted into him.  “She’s coming home.” He whispered.

Clint smiled leaning his cheek against Bucky’s head.  “Yeah, she is.”

Anders packed her papers into her briefcase and stood.  “We will check in regularly, particularly to begin with.  You understand that?”

“Yes, of course,”  Bucky said, letting Clint go and shaking Anders’ hand vigorously.  “We won’t let you down.”

“It’s not us you should be worried about.  It’s her.” She said.

“Right, yes,”  Bucky said, nodding and following her out to her car.

“I’ll send the paperwork through.  She should be here within the next couple of weeks.”  Anders said and got into her car.

When the woman pulled away Bucky turned to Clint grinning.  “We did it!” He said hugging the man again.

“We sure did, buddy,”  Clint said squeezing Bucky tightly.  “Think you might have broken my hand though.  And I use that. A lot.”

“Sorry,”  Bucky said quietly.  “I just -” He pulled back and looked down at Clint.

Clint shook his head smiling.  “Don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks, Clint.  You don’t know how much this means to me.”  Bucky said. The urge to kiss him had taken hold and he smothered it down.  “I - I think I might go work out.”

“Sure.  Maybe we can have a celebration later?  I’ll call Tony.” Clint offered.

Bucky nodded.  “Sounds good. I’ll see you there.”  He said striding away. Clint was definitely a problem.  Now he just needed to figure out how he was going to address it.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky couldn’t stop pacing.  Kobik was supposed to arrive today but was now running at least an hour late.  He was starting to panic. What if they changed their mind? What if the government had gone against their word?  What if they’d convinced her to use her powers for them? What if she was scared? What if she lashed out? Every single what if passed through his head as he walked the same path from the window to the kitchen and back again

Clint sat silently on the couch looking like he was going to throw up.  Lucky sat beside him with his head in his lap and Clint stroked him like the dog was the only thing stopping him from going into complete shutdown.

Bucky made his way back to the window and peered out.  Two black cars, a van, and a sedan pulled into the drive and started the winding road up to the compound.  Bucky froze watching their procession.

“Is that them?  You think that’s them, Clint.”

Clint froze and swallowed hard.  “What if she hates me?”

Bucky looked over at Clint and ran his hands through his hair.  “You think you can have an existential crisis another time, bird?”

Clint collapsed back against the couch. “I mean it!  Why did I think I could do this? I’m not a dad. I couldn’t even make a marriage work. This…”

“Clint!  Seriously, the car is pulling up in the car park.”  Bucky snapped, yanking the front door.

Lucky scrambled to his feet, ears perked up and trotted after Bucky as he headed outside to meet the cars.  Clint groaned and pulled himself to his feet and slouched after both of them.

Several men in black suits piled out of both cars.  One made his way directly to Bucky holding out his hand.  “Sergeant Barnes. We are here to deliver the asset.”

The color drained from Bucky’s face and he narrowed his eyes.  At that moment, all the things he’d done to shake off the shadow that was the Winter Soldier became irrelevant.  He wanted to kill that man. Kill all of them for what they had been doing to this little girl. For the way they saw her.  “Where is she?” He snarled ignoring the hand that was being offered to him.

Clint moved up beside Bucky.  Bucky made no move to acknowledge he was there, but the weight of Clint’s hand on his shoulder helped ground him.  The men moved around the car and a moment later Kobik was lead around to them. She was a contrast of looks. Her long white hair was tied in two pigtails at the side of her head.  She was wearing overalls over a floral shirt. Yet on her face was a black muzzle much like the one HYDRA used to use on him and her arms were shackled together. Yet even being kept like she was some kind of dangerous animal, her eyes lit up when she saw him.

Bucky rushed to her side.  “What the fuck? Get these off her!  She can change reality by thinking about it, what do you think these would achieve exactly?”  He looked down at the little girl and broke the shackles away with his metal arm and then did the same to the muzzle.  “You okay, sweetheart?”

Kobik flew up in excitement and wrapped her arms around Bucky’s neck.  “Buckaroo!” She squealed. “I’m home!”

Bucky wrapped his arms around her as Lucky came rushing over, jumping around in excitement and snuffling at Kobik’s feet.  Kobik looked down at the dog and her already huge smile looked like it was about to split her face into too. “Doggo!” She yelped letting go of Bucky and hugging Lucky around the neck as he licked her face.  “I love you too, Doggy. You’re a good doggy.”

Bucky stood and glared at the men.  “I’d suggest you give me her things and get the fuck out of here before I do something I regret.”

“Sergeant Barnes,”  The man said in his best, ‘let’s be reasonable’ voice.  He flinched under Bucky’s stare and turned away. “Get her things.”

There was more movement as a few bags and boxes were unloaded from the van.  Bucky and Clint moved together, picking them up. “Get out of here.” Bucky snarled.  “Come on Kobik, let’s go.”

Kobik and Lucky followed behind bouncing along excitedly.  She was babbling to the dog about how good friends they were going to be and how huge the Avengers compound was.  They led her into the apartment and straight to her room.

“This is for me?”  She asked. The joy in her voice cracked right through the anger that he was just feeling, he ruffled Kobik’s hair as she floated past.

“It sure is kiddo.  You like it?” He asked.

“I love it, Bucky Buck.”  She said. She turned to the two men grinning.  “Are you Clint?”

Clint nodded.  “Uh, yeah. It’s nice to meet you.”  He held out his hand and then shook his head and dropped it again.

Kobik flew at him and slammed into his chest, hugging him as tightly as those small arms were able.  “Thank you for agreeing to be my dad.” She whispered.

Clint hugged her and relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief.  “You’re welcome, kiddo.”

“You hungry, Kobik?  You want some lunch?”  Bucky asked as he watched the two of them hugging.

Kobik let Clint go and flipped over in the air.  “Yes, please! Can I have PB and J?”

“You sure can,”  Bucky said heading out to the kitchen.

Kobik and Clint trailed after him.  Kobik spotted the wall of photos. She went straight for it and started looking them over.  “Who’s that?” She asked pointing to one.

“That’s Natasha.  She’s my best friend.”  Clint answered.

“That’s Cap.  I know him.” She said pointing to another.  “And that?”

“That’s Katie.  Kate. She’s like…”

“Clint’s her mentor.”  Bucky finished. “Clint uses the name Hawkeye and so does Kate.”

“Ohhh… and who’s that?”  She asked.

“That’s my brother.  Barney.” Clint said.

“So like my uncle?”  Kobik asked.

“Yeah, but… he died.”

“Oh.  I can bring him back if you like?”  Kobik asked.

The question was innocent but Clint blanched.  Bucky came over and put his hand on the little girl’s shoulder.  “What did I say about you using your powers like that?”

“Sorry, Bucko.”  She said, frowning.

“Hey, it’s okay.  It was a nice thing to offer, but that’s not something we do, is it?”   He said, rubbing her back.

She shook her head.  “I’m sorry, Clint.”

Clint patted Kobik’s head.  “It’s okay. You were trying to do something nice.”

Kobik looked back up at the photos.  “There's no photos of me.”

“We’ll change that really soon, honey.  Don’t worry.” Bucky said.

“We should do a photo now.  With Lucky and my dads.” She said.

Bucky nodded.  “Sounds like a really great idea, honey.”

Clint went and grabbed his phone and flopped down on the couch.  He patted the spot next to him and Lucky jumped into place. Bucky sat beside him and draped his arm around the archer’s shoulders.  Finally, Kobik jumped up onto Bucky’s lap. Clint held the phone out. “Say arrow.” He said.

> _[Art by @bexlie-draws](https://bexlie-draws.tumblr.com/) _

Everyone chanted arrow in response and Clint took the photo.  He then brought it down for them to see. “That’s a good one.”  He said. “You like it Kobik.”

“Yeah.  I like it a lot.”  She agreed and her eyes flashed blue.  A moment later the photo that Clint had taken appeared on the wall in one of the empty spot’s in a frame that matched the others.

Clint blinked and shook his head.  “Wow.”

“That looks great.  Good job.” Bucky said getting back up and ruffling her hair.  “How about you go outside with Lucky and see the things we have for you out there and I’ll bring you your sandwich so you can eat in the sun?”

Kobik squeaked and jumped up, rushing outside with Lucky close on her heels.

Clint turned to Bucky and let out a breath.  “You sure we’re up for this?”

“You and me?  What are you talking about?  We’re totally fully functioning adults.  No problem.” Bucky joked.

Clint laughed and fell forward resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder.  “I’m relying on the fact we know what it’s like to be used here. I really hope we don’t fuck this up.”

Bucky ran his hand through Clint’s hair and down the back of his neck.  “I kind of think we’re the only option. But I love that kid, and…” He stopped and Clint looked up at him.

“And?”  He whispered.

Bucky leaned forward.  He took a steadying breath and they kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss changed things.  Much more drastically than Bucky had expected.  If he’d realized how much he might have waited until Kobik was more settled.  Now he was juggling being a new dad to learning how to be a boyfriend again. Clint was not exactly what you’d call ‘good boyfriend material’ either.  He had issues almost as long as Bucky’s which was saying a lot.

He was also really handsy which was something Bucky wanted to be again, but he definitely wasn’t there yet.  Each time Clint put his hands on him it felt like an electric current shot through his system and his body didn’t know how to react.  Having to explain to him he needed to back off made him angry with himself and HYDRA.

Clint seemed to be running at two speeds because Bucky’s issues were setting off his own.  He was only ever, full speed ahead or full breaks on. The go-slow thing seemed to be something he didn’t seem capable of and Bucky started to doubt if they were even compatible.

Kobik though was a whole different story.  She settled in immediately. He already knew how much they loved each other, but she took to Clint immediately.  Clint was the soft touch who gave in to almost every whim she had. Icecream for breakfast? Sure why not. Mess with Sam while he was doing flight maneuvers?  Great plan. Bucky both loved it and found it extremely frustrating. Like he’d suddenly adopted two children instead of one.

She was happy though.  She didn’t bring up changing things again which was good.  The photo wall added more pics of her. By herself or with them or with someone from the team.  Her being happy meant more to Bucky than anything else.

After a time they enrolled her in a preschool.  That freaked Bucky out more than anything else. All he could think of was one-day Kobik was going to get bullied or receive a detention and she’d alter the universe so the people who upset her didn’t exist anymore, and how would he know if that had happened?

They took a long time to find a school that he thought would work for her.  Standard schooling wouldn’t work because there were too many potentials for catastrophe.  In the end, they found a school that was small, where everyone knew everyone else. Bullying was dealt with through discussion and learning was self-directed.  A huge amount of money was given to them to help deal with her special issues too. Bucky was still terrified the day the three of them drove into the parking lot in the morning.

“Okay, got your bag?”  He asked as they all piled out of the car.

“Yep,”  Kobik said holding up her backpack.  It was a shimmery blue with a unicorn on it.

“Lunch is in it?” He said taking her hand.

“Yes.  Packed inside.”  She agreed.

“Now what aren’t you doing today?”  He asked.

“Using my powers.”  She replied.

Clint moved in front of them so he was walking backward in the direction of the school.  “What are we doing today?”

“Have fun!”  Kobik chirped.

“And?”  Clint said.

“Make lots of friends!”  Kobik shouted.

“That’s right!”  Clint said scooping her up off the ground and throwing her in the air.  She squealed happily and caught him around the neck as she fell back down.

Clint carried her inside and held his hand out to Bucky.  Bucky hesitated before taking it and holding it tightly. When they reached the classroom they were greeted by the teacher and teachers aid.

“Hello!  You must be Kobik.  I’m Jenny. Are you ready for your first day?”  She asked.

“I sure am!”  Kobik said excitedly.

“Well, why don’t you go hang your bag up and put your lunch box in the crate and you can take a look around?”  Jenny said.

Kobik wiggled out of Clint’s arms and dragged him inside with her.  Bucky stopped and looked at Jenny feeling helpless. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay.  She can fly you know?”

Jenny smiled and shrugged.  “Guess we’ll find out. But she should at least get a chance right?”

Bucky wanted to hug her in that moment.  He let out a breath and felt his shoulder relax.  “Yeah. I just want her to be a normal kid.”

“I honestly wish more parents were like you, Sergeant Barnes.  Way too much pressure on kids to be more than just that.” She said.  “We take a lot of photos through the day so you can see what she’s up to.  And I promise if we’re in over our head we’ll call.”

“Thank you.”  He said.

“Of course.” 

Kobik came running out of the cloakroom with a bunch of children giggling, followed by a bewildered looking Clint.  “She made friends.” He said.

“You gonna come say goodbye, Kobik?”  Bucky called.

Kobik didn’t even stop running.  “Bye, Buckaroo!” She yelled.

Clint came and took his hand again.  “Come on. She’s fine.” He said and started to pull him back outside.

“Maybe this was a bad idea.  She doesn’t have to go to preschool right?”  Bucky said getting into the car.

Clint put his hand on Bucky’s leg.  “No, but preschool is fun. And she only does it a few times a week.  Slowly ease in. It’ll be good for her.”

Bucky nodded and let out a breath.  “Yeah, you’re right.”

“And,”  Clint said, squeezing his thigh.  “We get some alone time. Which we literally haven’t had any of since you kissed me.”

“I - uh - yeah.”  Bucky stuttered.

“You’ve changed your mind, haven’t you?  I wasn’t sure but that’s what’s happened?”  Clint asked taking his hand away.

“No.  No, I swear.  I - I really like you, Clint.  I mean, you’re the first person I’ve been interested in since… before I fell from the train.  You know?” Bucky said. He pulled the car out of the school parking lot and into the street, aiming back towards the compound. 

“Oh.  Oh shit.”  Clint said sinking back into the car seat.

“Yeah.  So that’s that.  I don’t…. I don’t remember what it’s like to be a boyfriend.  I’m not used to people touching me. At least not like that. Pretty used to having them punch me and slap me in the face and stuff.  I’ve never been with a guy before. This is a lot of pressure for you, Clint.”

Clint put his hand back on Bucky’s thigh.  “If you can deal with my shit, I can deal with yours.”  He gave Bucky’s leg a small rub. “How about we go home, take a bath.  I’ll wash your hair because you never fuckin’ do it. And …” He shrugged.

“Yeah.  Sounds good.”  Bucky agreed.

* * *

“Wow, it really fluffs up when you wash it, huh?”  Clint said running his fingers through Bucky’s hair again.  Something he hadn’t stopped doing since they’d both gotten out of the water and dried off.  It hadn’t taken Bucky as long as he had expected to go from his body twitching every time Clint put his hands on him to practically purring like a cat.  All the build-up to this happening. The time it took for Bucky to realize what was happening. The hand holding. The kiss and the aftermath of mixed feelings.  They’d all been slowly easing him into the idea of this. Lying together in bed Clint wrapped around him as the promise of more loomed over them.

Bucky looked into the archer’s blue eyes.  “Why do you think I avoid washing it?”

“I don’t know.  Your hair gets caught in the metal plate on your prosthetic?”  Clint teased.

Bucky smirked, trying not to laugh.  “You know what, Barton, I could really…”

“What?”  Clint asked, his fingers still carding through Bucky’s hair.  “What could you do?”

Bucky crashed his mouth into Clint’s, taking him by surprise.  For a split second, Clint did nothing, shocked at the sudden change.  One split second it took for him to go from bewildered to returning the kiss hungrily.  He wrapped both his arms around Bucky and pulled their bodies flush against each other.

Bucky hooked his leg over Clint’s and rolled his hips against him.  The slight bit of friction, making his cock twitch and begin to harden.  He moaned into the kiss and parted his lips. His tongue flicked out and was met by Clint’s and they circled together.

For every movement Bucky made, Clint matched, making it clear that Bucky was setting the pace.  He had no reason to push himself further than he felt comfortable with. If he wanted to stop, Clint would with no hesitation.

He didn’t want to stop though.  He wanted everything. He pulled Clint’s shirt up over his head and began kissing along the sinewy muscles of his chest.  His tongue would dart out and swirl around, tasting the salt on his skin. Clint let out a strangled moan and nuzzled into Bucky’s hair.  His fingers ghosted up Bucky’s back making his skin tingle and break out in goosebumps.

Bucky’s hips jerk forward and he groaned deeply.  “Fuck, Clint. Need you.” He rumbled.

“I’m all yours, Buck. Whatever you want.”  Clint whispered.

Bucky slipped his hand between them and took hold of both their cocks in his flesh hand.  He began to slowly pump them The soft press of his cock against Clint’s and the way they pulsed and twitched as the hardened fully sent shivers running up his spine.  Clint grabbed the tube of lube from the bedside table and squeezed it. The thick viscous gel drizzled down and splattered over their cocks and Bucky’s hand.

Bucky tensed at the sudden cold on his skin and began slicking them both.  His hand moving a little faster and squeezing a little harder.

“Fuck.  Oh fuck.  Jesus, Buck.”  Clint cursed. He’d started to rock his hips so he was fucking the little pocket Bucky had formed out of his hand and cock.  “Want you. Want you to fuck me.”

Bucky growled and rolled them over so Clint was lying on his back below him.  “You sure?” He asked teasing his fingers over Clint’s asshole.

Clint whined and pulled his knees up.  “Yeah. God, yes.”

Bucky leaned down and kissed him.  More tenderly this time. The thing was, Clint was an idiot.  An annoying idiot a lot of the time. But Clint was his annoying idiot and Bucky loved him.

He coated Clint’s asshole with lube and eased a finger inside of him.  When he met minimal resistance he added a second. Clint grunted and bucked up.  “Yes! Fuck! Like that.”

“You've done this before?”  Bucky whispered.

Clint nodded and made a mewling sound.  “Yeah. Yes. You’re doing great. Just, stretch me out.”

Bucky pushed both his fingers in and out, slowly fucking Clint with them.  Each inward thrust he pushed a little deeper. When the pads of his fingers pressed on the spongy surface of Clint’s prostate Clint made a primal groan and arched up under him.  “Fuck! Yes!”

Bucky slid his fingers out and added more lube to his cock.  He pressed the head against Clint’s hole. Clint pushed back against him and Bucky snapped his hips forward sinking into him.

They both let out long moans and Bucky began to thrust.  “Oh god, Clint.” He murmured against Clint’s throat. “Feels so good.  Not sure how long I’m gonna last.”

Clint ran his hands through Bucky’s hair again his head dropping back as gave himself to the sensation of Bucky’s cock filling him so completely.  “It’s okay.” He groaned. “Just fuck me.”

Bucky moved faster.  Fucking deeper into him.  He trailed his mouth along Clint’s neck and shoulders as Clint ran his hands over his back, sometimes digging them in and holding him.  His skin prickled and pressure built inside him. He felt like it was bearing down on him and he could explode from at any minute. Sweat dripped from his brow and he began to pant.

He wrapped his fingers around Clint’s cock and Clint made a keening sound.  “Oh fuck. Gonna come.” He said, his voice sounding like pleading.

Bucky took it as a cue, he relaxed, giving himself to the sensation running through him and with one final snap of his hips he emptied deep inside Clint.  Clint groaned and released with him, spilling over his own stomach and Bucky’s fingers.

Bucky slipped from Clint and collapsed on his back.  “God, that was good.” He sighed, his chest still rising and falling as his breathing evened out.

Clint grabbed a tissue and began cleaning himself off.  “Yeah, it was.” He said and rolled over nuzzling into Bucky’s neck.

“We should go again,”  Bucky said, propping himself up and looking down at Clint.

Clint laughed and pecked Bucky’s lips.  “Sounds good. And we will. But right now we gotta clean up and go get our daughter.”

Bucky shot up.  “Oh shit. Yeah.  They didn’t call. You think it went okay?”

Clint climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom on Bucky’s heels.  “Either that or we get there and the school has been replaced by a giant hot fudge sundae.”

Bucky chuckled and shook his head.  So he may not have gotten a wife and the four kids and the house with a white picket fence.  But he did get a boyfriend, a daughter and a big apartment he didn’t have to pay any rent for and that was pretty great too.


End file.
